


Lord of the Lies

by DilynAliceBlake



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bad Communication, Cheating, Deceit, Ficlet, Incest, Infidelity, M/M, Oneshot, Stalking, Twincest, Unhealthy Relationships, affair, janus is lowkey intrigued, janus this is definitely stalking, lying, poor communication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DilynAliceBlake/pseuds/DilynAliceBlake
Summary: Lying and secret keeping are right up Janus' alley.  They're his bread and butter, and he knows when someone is doing them.  It's obvious that Roman has been seeing someone on the side, but if Roman doesn't want to fess up then Janus will just get to the bottom of it himself.  It isn't the affair that is surprising.  It's the how and who that inevitably throw him.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Lord of the Lies

“We should stop,” Roman said, but he didn’t sound convinced.

“You don’t want to,” Remus countered confidently, because Roman never really did.

“It’s not right,” Roman murmured, conscience clearly rearing its head once again. That wasn’t the head Remus was interested in right now.

“I told you, it’s not cheating if I’m your brother,” Remus insisted, undoing the buttons of Roman’s top so that he could stroke more skin.

“I’m certain that’s not how it works,” Roman argued, but he was shrugging out of his shirt and grinding eagerly against Remus’ growing erection.

“Wouldn’t it be nice if it was though,” he teased, though the flush on Roman’s face in response was as much from anger as it was from guilt or passion.

“This isn’t right,” Roman bemoaned, but he was letting himself be lead to the bed no matter what he thought about the moral ambiguity of the entire affair.

“Which part, the incest or the infidelity?” Remus jibed, shimmying out of his skinny jeans. Roman growled at the question, but his eyes remained hungrily taking Remus in.

“You’re insufferable.”

“If you don’t like what I have to say you could always fill my mouth with cock,” suggested Remus eagerly. Roman shucked his own pants and crawled onto the bed, half pinning and half framing Remus beneath him.

“Must you always seduce me?” he hissed, bowing in for a kiss before Remus could deign to answer.

Janus had an inkling that Roman was cheating, but any time he asked Roman always told him he had been with his brother. He would prefer to think that if Roman were having an affair Remus wouldn’t cover for him, but in truth Remus was the sort to relish in sowing chaos. The tracker he’d put on Roman’s phone backed him up when it came to whereabouts, and perhaps if it weren’t for the  _ marks _ that would be the end of it.

Staking out the door to Remus’ apartment with a camera hadn’t revealed anything. The only people who ever seemed to go in or out were Roman and Remus. Roman sneaking a lover in through a window on the third story while his brother was home seemed highly unlikely, but Janus was quickly running out of probable scenarios. So here he was in person when he was supposed to be working, and he would feel more guilty about the lack of trust if he couldn’t hear the moaning through the door.

“Fuck, yes, fuck me, please, harder, I love your cock!”

That was definitely Roman’s voice. The betrayal didn’t sting as much as Janus had been expecting. Perhaps because he’d been suspicious for so long that the truth wasn’t surprising. The only question that remained was who he was sleeping with. 

“Gods yes, Re, please!”

“Please what, baby?”

Oh. Oh dear. There was no question as to who  _ that  _ was. Still, maybe he should keep listening in until they were done. Just to be sure.


End file.
